haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Giant Vs. the Greatest Decoy
さな . の |Chīsana Kyojin Vs. Saikyō no Otori}} is the three hundred and sixty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 40th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Hinata and Hoshiumi show off their differences and greatness by proving their worth on the court. While Hoshiumi overwhelms with his individual skills, Hinata's unpredictable movement and effective decoying help Karasuno keeps up with Kamomedai. Plot Hinata recalls being disappointed over "The Greatest Decoy" nickname initially. Now he is ready to accept it even though he admits to not ever seeing himself as a decoy. Kamomedai calls their first timeout of the third set. Kageyama reiterates his original comment that the nickname is the coolest, while Hinata realizes that his partner has been anticipating this development. Hinata causally renounces "The Little Giant" title to Hoshiumi and unintentionally angers the latter, who claims the title is his from the start. In a uncharacteristic manner, Hoshiumi starts laughing heartily. Hoshiumi reveals to Hirugami that he originally thought of Hinata as a similar player to himself, but now he realizes that they are great in different ways. Meanwhile at Shiratorizawa, Goshiki comments on Hinata being a frightening decoy. Shirabu sternly lectures him for underestimating Hinata and explains that a great decoy is simply a great hitter. After the timeout, Asahi releases another powerful jump serve. Nozawa keeps the ball in play, Gao follows up, and Hoshiumi is entrusted with the finishing spike. Hoshiumi unexpectedly scores with a feint despite all of Karasuno's efforts to stop him. While observing, Fuki Hibarida, the All-Japan Boys' Representative Team coach, remarks that even though they are only looking for tall and skilled players, these short players forces their way in with their unparalleled skills. With the score at 13 - 12 in favor of Kamomedai, the two teams switch sides on the court. Hoshiumi reveals he is fired up and wants to beat Karasuno. Hirugami aims his serve at Asahi but Daichi intercepts it. Hinata moves in for a minus-tempo and incorporates his diagonal jump. Bessho and Gao react instantly to Hinata, forgetting to read block. Kageyama capitalizes on the chance to toss to Tanaka, who scores from a free shot with no blockers. Karasuno supporters cheer in response. Miya Atsumu is absolutely delighted and even envious that Kageyama has Hinata to toy the blockers with. At Date Tech, Aone and Futakuchi wear a solemn expression because they empathize with Kamomedai's blockers. While Hinata rotates to the back to serve, Kageyama riles Tsukishima up by telling him not to run away. Despite being exhausted, Tsukishima refuses to let Hinata one-up him. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Asahi Azumane *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Kōshi Sugawara *Daichi Sawamura *Sachirō Hirugami *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Aaron Murphy *Takanobu Aone *Kenji Futakuchi *Kenjirō Shirabu *Tsutomu Goshiki *Satori Tendō *Gao Hakuba *Izuru Nozawa *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Fuki Hibarida *Keishin Ukai *Kei Tsukishima *Yū Nishinoya *Taketora Yamamoto *Shōhei Fukunaga *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Kenma Kozume *Tetsurō Kuroo *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Shinsuke Kita *Kanji Koganegawa *Kōsuke Sakunami *Yutaka Obara *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita Chapter notes Character revelations *Hoshiumi previously views Hinata as a player similar to himself. He now acknowledges and respects their differences. *Fuki Hibarida indirectly admits that although the Japan Representative team searches for tall players, he is open to smaller players once they have proven themselves. Trivia *This chapter includes a flashback to when Kageyama reassures Hinata about his importance as decoy. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai